Rock Out!
by Coolgirl87
Summary: After the Amy and Rouge rivalry rears its head one too many times, Cream decides to try and achieve the impossible and force them to co-operate! The two are forced to perform as a rock band - the problem being they don't know how to play any instruments! Will Amy and Rouge be able to find a solution to this mess, and will they be able to do it together?
1. Exposition & Preperation

Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit are chillin' out at their villa, a relaxed mood in the air as they watch TV, when a knock is heard on the door.

"Oh, i'll be right there!" Cream cheers.

"No no no! Lemme' at it, i've got this!" Amy bolts up from the sofa and runs to the door. "It could be my Sonikku! Ahh, I always knew he'd come to me one day!"

Amy opens the door only to see an energetic Bokkun, to her dismay. "Bokkun?! What are you doing here?" Amy scowls.

"A new message for Amy Rose!" Bokkun suddenly tosses a TV into a surprised Amy's hands.

"Oi! But I wasn't expecting any..." Amy doesn't get to finish yelling before Bokkun zooms away.

"What is this thing anyway?..." Amy dully looks at it for a moment, before it suddenly turns itself on to reveal a seductively swagilicious Sonic the Hedgehog. Amy's eyes are immediately glued onto the screen.

"Ohh, Amy..." craves Sonic.

Amy is flabbergasted. "Homna-homna-homna"

"Amy, I want...I want you..." the TV shows wide glee from Sonic. Cream can observe wide glee from Amy.

"Amy...let's..."

The TV that Amy once was holding, has now spontaneously exploded into pieces with a bang, leaving bits of debris and a charred Amy in it's wake. "OW! WHADDA HECK!?"

Bokkun then zips by back into view, bursting out laughing with tears. "Nyehehehe! None of that stuff is real, silly!" Bokkun grins to an infuriated Amy. "Do you honestly think Sonic would say such things-"

Bokkun doesn't have time to finish before Amy suddenly hoists him up into the air, squeezing his small sized self.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Amy's rage soars. "SONIC IS MINE!"

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry, i'm sorry!" Bokkun yelps out. "I'm just the messenger bot! Don't take it out on me!"

"GRRR..." Amy's fury is visible. "Who was the one that sent you here...?"

"Fine, fine, i'll tell you! Just let me go..." Bokkun pleads as Amy finally drops him to the ground.

"Well?" questions Amy.

"...Rouge the Bat." Bokkun states, before disappearing again.

Cream then walks over to Amy. "Are you okay there?"

"Whoa...of course it was none other than that wretched bat!" Amy scowls. "She's gonna get her beans!"

"Hey, hey! That's enough of that...two wrongs don't make a right!" Cream pleads.

"Grr, but she's always toying with me, messing with me, pranking me!" Amy fumes.

"Hmm, don't you do the same towards her?" Cream inquires with a smirk.

"Gah, well that's different! Whatever..." Amy goes back to sitting down.

"Y'know...maybe you just need to hang out with her for once." says Cream.

"HA! That's never gonna' happen! Me and Rouge are just destined to be enemies..." Amy rolls her eyes.

" _I gotta do something about this..._ " Cream thinks to herself.

The following day, Amy and Cream walk into Restaurant Swa.

"Thanks for inviting me here!" Amy says with a smile.

"Anytime!" Cream giggles. "I've reserved a special table, for my two special friends."

"Ooh, yay!" Amy shouts in glee. "Hmm, two? So who's the other...OH HELL NAW!" Amy looks over to see none other than Rouge the Bat sitting at the reserved table, giving the two a wave with a wicked grin.

"Hey ladies, did ya like my present Amy?" Rouge blurts in laughter.

"NopeNopeNopeNopeNopeNope, not sitting with ya! Nuh-uh! Nopeity-nope! Zilch! No! N.O!" Amy splutters out.

"Relax, chump. I don't want you here anymore than you want me here." Rouge states.

"Oye! Today the one rule is no fighting!" Cream shouts. "It's essential you're both here right now, so sit down, and start mingling, you two!"

After being forced to sit down by Cream, the air is silent as Rouge and Amy look away from each other, tapping the table, filing nails, among other trivial things, occasionally glaring at each other for moments.

"...So, I wonder when the waiter will come over." states Amy with contempt.

"Yeah, so I can splat the food in your face." Rouge grins. The two immediately flare up again.

"Calm, calm!" Cream mediates as a headphone-blasting, bling-wearing crocodile waiter walks over to the table.

"Aye what's crackalackin' rockstars!" the crocodile who's nametag reads "Vector" shouts. "What would ya like, rockstars?"

" _Rockstars? How odd..._ " Rouge and Amy both are quizzically stunned.

"Uhh...i'll have the onion rings, I guess." states Amy.

"The herring for me, please." states Rouge.

"I'll just take the squid rings, please!" chirps Cream.

"Oh, and make it snappy!" Amy chuckles aloud, only to be met with an awkward silence. "Geddit...cause...crocodile...?"

"This is why nobody likes you." states Rouge with a grin. They are both fuming yet again.

"Aight, aight, it's all coming right up...rockstars! Oh boy, I can't wait!" Vector swaggers away elsewhere.

"Well, that was weird." Rouge says.

"Yeah, why'd he keep calling us rockstars?" questions Amy.

"He can't wait for what?" questions Rouge.

"I think he's talking about tomorrow..." Cream lets out a grin.

"Huh?" both Rouge and Amy raise an eyebrow.

"Well, let's just say I may have contacted the Amazing Arena stage people and told them The Spores would like to perform tomorrow...and The Spores...are you two!" Cream delights.

Amy and Rouge's eyes go wide as they let out a collective "NO. WAY."

"Mhm! It's gonna be so great! It's one of the most popular venues too, no need to thank me!" Cream smiles.

"Oh, you really shouldn't have..." Rouge seethes.

"For once I agree..." seethes Amy.

"C'mon! You two need to learn to work together! This is a good team-building exercise!" yells Cream.

"No way i'm doing it with her!" Amy complains.

"Face it, it's just not happening." says Rouge, but at that very moment, two male hedgehogs approach the table with delight on their face. These two are very familiar to the eyes of Amy and Rouge...one blue and one black in colour.

"Heya, Amy!" a wave eminates from Sonic the Hedgehog.

" _Homna-homna..._ " Amy thinks.

"Well, well, hello Rouge." Shadow the Hedgehog gives a nod.

" _Homna-homna..._ " Rouge thinks.

"I hear you're performing at the Amazing Arena tomorrow!" the happiness is seen within Sonic as Shadow gives a nod.

"Well, that was the plan...but y'kno they're not really feeling up to it-" Cream is immediately interrupted.

"What, what? Of course we're performing tomorrow!" Amy and Rouge vigorously nod. "Yeah, yeah, 100%! See you there!"

"Okayyy...we shall be looking forward to it." Sonic and Shadow both smile as they walk away, out of the restaurant.

"My Sonikku! Watching me on stage...Oh my gosh, my dreammmmmm!" Amy squibbles with glee.

"Ahh, Shadow...he takes my breath away at a moment's notice." the smile from Rouge's lips grows wide. "Fine Cream, i'll perform with her." Rouge nods.

"Likewise!" Amy nods.

"Yayyyyy! Yay yay yay, woohoo!" Cream jumps in joy. "I better not distract you two, i'll leave you two to discuss!" Cream immediately skips out of the restaurant in delight.

"But what about your food!?" Amy yells out, but gets no response.

"Gah, seems she only came here to get us to perform..." Rouge mutters.

"Grr!" Amy gives an eye-roll.

"Clever tactics." Rouge applauds. "So, we do have a slight problem."

"That is...?" Amy inquires.

"I can't actually play any instruments." Rouge frowns.

"Oh...drat!" Amy is horrified. "Neither can I!"

"Are you serious?" exclaims Rouge incredulously.

"This is a problem." states Amy.

"Yeah, thanks captain obvious." jeers Rouge.

"Why must you be so darn mean all the time? I'm trying to make an effort!" fumes Amy.

Rouge lets out a sigh. "Yeah, you got a point. Sorry bout' that."

"It's okay. No harm done." Amy lets out a smile, as does Rouge.

"Cool, now let's figure this out so we can score those scrumptious guys!" a determined Rouge states.

"Yeah!" agrees Amy.

Hours pass as Amy and Rouge are now trying to practise within a bedroom in the villa, but the only thing filling the air is feelings of frustration and tension. Amy cannot hit any of the beats right for her drums, while Rouge has troubles singing.

"Gah! This isn't working!" Rouge exasperates.

"I'm feeling so worried! They're gonna laugh at us!" Amy concerns.

"No, don't think like that! We can think of something" says Rouge in determination.

"But we're not gonna learn this in time for tomorrow!" exclaims Amy.

"You're right." Rouge agrees.

"What do we do?" ponders Amy.

Amy and Rouge think for a moment.

"Alright, I got an idea." states Rouge.

Excitement spreads across Amy's face. "Let's hear it!"

"What...if we...were to fight?" Rouge wonders.

Amy's excitement soon turns to dread "What!?"

"Before our first song, we get into a fight." states Rouge.

"I never thought i'd say this...but I don't want to fight you!" Amy squeals.

"Ugh, relax Amy, it's not gonna be a real fight." affirms Rouge.

"It's not?" Amy relaxes a bit.

"I mean, we trade a few words, throw a few fake blows, and then we leave the stage all huffed and puffed. Boom, don't have to sing, we score that sweet Sonic and seductive Shadow..." Rouge glees up.

"Well, I guess that could work. My Piko-Piko Hammer makes for a substitute drumstick. Are you sure about this?" Amy inquires one more time.

"Yeah, it'll be fine!" Rouge reassures.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow!" Amy's smile is wide.

"Back at ya." Rouge nods.


	2. Performance & Aftermath

The next day, a huge crowd is gathered at Amazing Arena, the audience going wild as they anticipate The Spores' performance. Among Cream, Sonic, Shadow, Vector and the countless background extras are notable friends and allies alike, such as Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and even arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman is present.

" _Ohhohohooho! What chaos can I cause here on this marvellous day?_ " Eggman clasps his hands in glee.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Knuckles pumps his fists.

"Goin' straight on my livestream!" Tails nods with happiness.

"Dahyumm I didn't even kno' they were musically talented!" Vector headbangs in excitement.

"Neither...this shall be rather impressive." Shadow nods.

"Aw yeah! I'm proud of Amy!" Sonic yells.

Cream runs over to the group of cameos. "You guys excited!? I sure am!"

"Heck yeah!" Knuckles charges the air.

"Bring em' on!" yells out Tails.

"Yeah, where The Spores at?" Vector questions with ferocity.

"The Spores! The Spores! The Spores!" Sonic, Shadow, and soon after the whole crowd begin to chant out their name. Backstage, Rouge looks in the mirror as Amy twiddles her hammer, both about to head on.

"Eek! Such a huge crowd! O.M.G, I see Sonikku! I'm so nervous." Amy flabbergasts.

"Everything will be okay! Stay calm." assures Rouge.

"I don't like being mean! I don't know if I can-" Amy is suddenly pushed through the curtains by Rouge, right onto the stage. "Go go go go go!" Rouge soon follows.

As they both enter the Amazing Arena stage onlooking the crowd, the crowd cheers. The crowd erupts in acclaim as Rouge strikes some poses and Amy lets out an awkward wave.

"Hello hello! It's quite splendid to see you all!" Rouge makes a shredding motion.

"Yeah it is!" Amy yells out.

The crowd screams in joy.

"Okay well, this first song that we're going to play is about-" Rouge is interrupted.

"Hold up, hold up, hold up." Amy strides over.

"Yes?" Rouge raises an eyebrow.

"You always hog the microphone girl, let me introduce the song." gripes Amy.

"But i'm the one that introduces the songs." states Rouge. "Cause i'm cool."

"Come on!" Amy's vexation becomes visible, though she slips in a subtle wink to Rouge.

"I think somebody is a little jealous." Rouge jeers.

The crowd lets out a bunch of "ooos"

"Yeah, well maybe...you're jealous!" Amy retorts.

" _Gosh gurl, you're pathetic at trash talk..._ Jealous of your trash drumming skills? Please!" Rouge grins as the crowd snickers yet again.

"Like the way you sing is any better! _I'm so sorry Rouge, I didn't mean it!_ " Amy yells as she points at Rouge with her hammer.

"Still better than your dress sense, have you lived your whole life wearing that monstrosity? _I'm lovin' this! I can rip into her all day!_ " Rouge snickers.

"Hey! This red dress defines my character!" Amy rolls her eyes.

"And you don't realise how pathetic that made you sound?" Rouge bellows with chuckles.

The crowd is howling with laughter.

" _The crowd is lovin' this, I can't stop now!_ " thinks Rouge.

" _She's taking this too far! It's about time I gave her some of her own medicine_!" a disgruntled Amy ponders.

"Right? Right? At least your weak dress matches your weak hammer!" a snickering Rouge belts out.

"You look like you came out of the trash, your voice sounds like you live in trash, and your caked-up make-up makes you look like a rejected circus clown, how fitting!" Amy shouts out loud and raises her hammer.

Most of the crowd erupts with hoots.

"Y'kno maybe you two should calm..." Cream tries to suggest but is immediately interrupted by a grinning Dr. Eggman. "Fight, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Eggman shouts out, making more and more of the crowd join in.

All of a sudden, Rouge snatches Amy's Piko-Piko Hammer and swings it, thumping Amy with a hard whack to the head, knocking her out cold. Amy stands like a statue for a moment, before dropping down from the stage and hitting the arena floor as the crowd moves out of the way. The crowd is silent as a sprawled Amy lays there unconscious. Moments later, Cream runs over to Amy and holds up her hand for a pulse.

"Rouge! You knocked her out, what gives?!" exasperates Cream.

"I uhh...didn't mean to do that..." Rouge stands in shock before retreating quickly backstage.

"Grr!" fumes Cream.

Cream then starts shaking Amy, but eventually realises it's not going to work and sighs in defeat. Cream then walks up to the stage, and taps the mic.

"Give it up for The Spores!" Cream shouts.

The crowd slowly start to clap one-by-one, culminating in eventual cheers and a worthy applause. Most of the crowd then begin to disperse, leaving the unconscious Amy on the ground. Cream then runs over to the group of cameo appearances.

"Hey guys! So sorry that tonight didn't go as planned." Cream mutters in sadness.

"Are you kidding? That was the most entertaining thing i've seen in a long time!" Vector headbangs.

"Oh, really?" Cream's eyes light up.

"Rouge the Bat, wow she sure packs quite a punch!" Knuckles motions to Amy.

"Mhm..." Cream looks over awkwardly.

"At least we had a fun night!." Knuckles states, to which everyone nods.

"Don't worry Amy, you're probably gonna get internet famous!" Tails exclaims.

"Eh, good luck carrying that friend of yours to your villa." Shadow shrugs.

"Oh...shoot..." Cream sighs.

A transition later, Amy is still laying unconscious on the villa's couch as Cheese the Chao is lightly slapping her.

"Wakey-wakey, Amy!" urges Cream.

Cream snaps her fingers towards Amy, to no avail. "Goodness, you sleep like a log! Ohh, I've got an idea!" Cream exclaims as she skips to a bedroom, and moments later comes back holding an old sock that was on the floor. She then holds the sock up to Amy's nose, Cream's smile turning wide as Amy begins to stir.

"Oughhhhhhh..." Amy cracks her eyes open to see Cheese slapping her. "Chao, chao!"

She gasps in fury, then immediately groans and covers her head. Amy also notices Cream staring down at her.

"You're finally awakey!" Cream exclaims in glee.

"Wha...what happened? How long was I out?" a bamboozled Amy quizzes.

"Don't you remember? Rouge totally beaned ya! Oh right, you've been non-conscious for the past several hours or so." Cream frowns.

As the memories flood back to Amy's head (along with the pain), she grimaces. "Ohhhh mannn...my head hurts like crazy..."

"If it makes you feel better, she used your hammer to knock you out! Your hammer packs quite the punch!" Cream nods with a smile.

"No way that makes me feel better!" Amy exclaims in fury.

"Sorry! But also if it makes you feel better, that oughta be why it's trending virally!" Cream nods with another smile.

"NO WAY that makes me feel better!" Amy exclaims in x2 fury. "Rouge completely stuffed up the plan..."

"Hmm? Plan?" Cream inquires.

"It was supposed to be a fake fight. Gee, instead I have such a huge headache now..." Amy rolls her eyes.

"Well, if you're gonna break my rule of no fighting then maybe you deserve it." Cream huffs. "Why can't you just get along with Rouge for once?"

"I've been trying!" Amy whines.

"Looks like you've not been trying hard enough." Cream shakes her head.

"It's not my fault that I got knocked out!" Amy scowls.

"Hmm...I suppose carefully planning a fake fight would have taken lots of planning and co-operation by you two..." Cream considers. "I guess i'm proud of how far you two got" a smile emanates from Cream.

An exclamation pops up from Amy's head. "Shoot! I just got knocked out in front of Sonikku! How embarassing! Oh no no no!" Amy wails as Cream just pats Amy's shoulder. "Well, at least Rouge messed up her chances with Shadow too." Amy smirks.

"Actually, Rouge is currently on a date with him." Cream chuckles.

"What!? No way!" a shocked Amy replies.

"After you hit the floor, Shadow came over and told her she has the power of iron, he thought it was pretty hot. Isn't that cute!?" Cream squeals in glee.

"Grr! Whatever, and where is my Sonikku?!" Amy questions.

"While he was trying to wake you up, some girl called Elise came over and told him she was a princess. They go out now. Isn't that cute?!" Cream squeals in x2 glee.

"NOT...HELPING." Amy's face boils red in anger.

"I'm sorry...it was pretty embarrassing for you..." Cream lets out a giggle.

"Grr!" Amy fumes.

"But look on the bright side! Turns out, you were actually the hero that day!" Cream shouts in joy.

"Wha...why?" Amy raises an eyebrow.

"That dastardly Dr. Eggman was there to try and spoil the night! He thought he'd achieve that by instigating the fight, but it had the opposite effect!" Cream yells out happily. "Your non-consciousness saved the day!"

"At least it can't get any worse..." Amy rolls her eyes and grumbles, her eyes go wide after fumbling around in her pockets.

"Oye? Wha, where'd my wallet go!? Darn Egghead...bet he nicked off with it!" scowls Amy.

"Oh...that one was on me...ehehe..." Cream blushes as she tosses Amy's wallet back at her.

"What!?" fumes Amy.

"You were taking ages to wake up." Cream shrugs.

Amy grimaces at Cream. "Me and Rouge are destined to be arch-rivals."

Cream gasps. "Don't say that! Who do you think brought you here?" Cream winks.

Amy shakes her head. "You don't mean...?"

"Rouge felt pretty bad about the whole thing, so she carried you all the way here!" states Cream. "Perhaps you should thank her next time you see her."

"Hmph." Amy huffs.

At that moment, there is a knock on the door.

"See that, I bet that's her!" says Cream. "Looks like i'll have to go get it..."

Amy then gets up off the couch, and walks over to the door. "Actually, you're right. I guess I can forgive her." Amy and Cream both smile, and Amy opens the door only to see Bokkun again, holding the Piko-Piko-Hammer this time.

"Special delivery from Rouge!" Bokkun yells, and slams the hammer down onto Amy, knocking her out cold once more.

"Oi! Why'd you do that?!" Cream snaps as the hammer lays on top of the fallen Amy.

"Hey hey, i'm just the messenger guy! I was given strict instructions to 'return Amy's hammer back to her'! I did just that!" Bokkun giggles, then vanishes into thin air.

"Oye! Wait a minute! But you! Get back!" Cream sighs as she realises her pleas are useless. "Okay...I admit...maybe it was a bad idea to try and get Rouge and Amy to be friends..."

"Chao, chao!" Cheese springs near Amy and starts to slap her again as Cream cringes with a facepalm.


End file.
